No son (pero son)
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Kurt dice que solo son conocidos y Blaine se encoje de hombros. No son amigos, no son amantes, no son nada. Solo un par de personas atractivas a las que les gusta divertirse.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: No son (pero _son_)  
**Autor**: A Dalton's Warbler  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Pairing**: Blackbird y Nightbird (as Kurt y Blaine).  
**Rating**: PG  
**Resumen**: No son amigos, no son amantes, no son nada. Solo un par de personas atractivas a las que les gusta divertirse.  
**Advertencias**: None.  
**Nota de Autor: **Posiblemente esta cosa se pierda en muchos momentos, porque yo me perdí en muchos momentos. _But, hey, at least I tried._

* * *

**No son **(pero _son_)

Blackbird & Nightbird

* * *

Kurt dice que solo son conocidos y Blaine se encoje de hombros.

No son amigos, no son amantes, no son nada. Solo un par de personas atractivas a las que les gusta divertirse.

Kurt dice que solo es puro entretenimiento y Blaine ya ni siquiera rueda los ojos.

(Con el tiempo aprendió a que no hay caso en pelear con Kurt Hummel y todos lo saben. Si no gana con argumentos, de seguro gana con sus famosas miradas de hielo.)

Se conocen desde que Blaine se transfirió a McKinley, hace ya tres años, pero no fue seis meses después de eso que realmente se conocieron y, desde entonces, llevan encontrándose en las gradas del campo de football. Al principio fue de casualidad, Kurt de vez en cuando necesitaba alejarse de Quinn y de los demás Skanks simplemente porque necesitaba alejarse y Blaine, que siempre había sido el causa problemas solitario, se pasaba los mediodías en las gradas. El primer encuentro fue puramente casual, los demás, enteramente calculados.

Kurt dice que solo son conocidos que se divierten porque está consciente de que en unos meses se largará de Lima sin mirar en lo que dejó atrás porque no le harán quedarse en el estado ni aunque le amenacen con la muerte. Kurt dice que solo son conocidos porque está prácticamente seguro de que el rumbo que tomará Blaine no será el mismo que el suyo y, en serio, ¿de qué vale complicarse la vida por cuatro meses para luego no volver a verse por lo que resta de sus vidas?

Así que hace las cosas sencillas; habla con Blaine porque hablar con Blaine es más fácil que respirar, se ríe de vez en cuando, lo besa otro tanto y nada más. Pura diversión. Entretiene, alegra y divierte, ¿para qué complicarse?

* * *

Kurt está sentado junto a Blaine, que está fumando –Kurt haría una mueca si no fuera porque, luego de tanto tiempo, ya se ha acostumbrado. Además, no es como si no diera una que otra calada de vez en cuando– ambos miran el cielo, como si en él se escondiera alguna maravilla que deberían descubrir. Kurt saca una goma de mascar y se la hecha a la boca sin decir una sola palabra y se quedan así, por un largo rato, sin hablar en absoluto.

Kurt está consciente de que en realidad espera, de que Blaine quiere preguntar algo, pero no encuentra la manera así que debe callarse y esperar.

(Porque, luego de tantos años, Kurt Hummel aprendió a que no obligas a Blaine a decir ciertas cosas, solo esperas a que él encuentre la forma. A veces dar demasiados empujoncitos puede traer repercusiones nada agradables.)

Le ve tomar aire y sonríe, porque la espera ya está llegando a su fin.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Kurt?—la pregunta cae suave, casi tímida y es una voz que nunca había escuchado en Blaine.

— ¿Por qué hago qué, exactamente?—le pregunta de vuelta, porque las palabras de Blaine pueden abarcar muchos temas y Kurt Hummel no es de los que da respuestas e información de más.

—Esto. Ser parte de los Skanks, teñirte el pelo de rosa, hacerte piercings, sentarte aquí cada día de cada año por los pasados… ¿Cuántos? ¿Tres años? —Blaine le mira y espera y Kurt se humedece los labios porque, hey, esa era una de las preguntas que no quería contestar.

—Dos años y medio—dice, Blaine frunce el seño y él sonríe con algo de arrogancia en los ojos—. Llevo sentado aquí cada día por los pasados dos años y medio. Por cierto, ¿"_cada día de cada año_"? Alguien está viendo mucho La Libreta últimamente.

Blaine ríe y no niega las palabras de Kurt, pero se encoje de hombros en un silencioso "¿y qué si lo hago?" y Kurt no le responde porque no tiene derecho a criticar si él tiene su propia colección secreta de películas bajo la cama que nadie más que él conoce. La risa de Blaine muere y sabe que debe contestar así que toma un poco de aire y piensa, porque, como ya saben, no le gusta revelar más de lo necesario así que debe ubicar todo antes de empezar a hablar.

—La vida es un completo asco si se lo propone—empieza a decir, siente cómo Blaine se acomoda mejor a su lado y le atiende, como si fuese a develar el secreto del universo o algo mucho más importante—. Por mucho tiempo dejé que me afectara y luego simplemente… dejó de importarme, por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Y qué si soy gay? ¿Y qué si mi voz no es ronca como la de los demás? ¿Y qué si no soy común? Nadie iba a respetarme si seguía actuando como un niño asustado intentando encajar en alguna parte, por más que fuera un niño asustado intentando encajar así que, simplemente, dejé de intentarlo. No soy como los demás, ¿y qué? Los piercings y el cabello rosa solo son cosa de moda, los Skanks son solo los Skanks. Un grupo de niños locos que no encajan en una parte y les importa tanto o menos que a mí. Sobre eso de sentarme aquí… encuentro cierta satisfacción en el hecho de que tu trasero es mucho más atractivo que el de Miles, considérate afortunado.

Con el último comentario, Blaine ahoga una risilla que termina dominándolo y obligándole a reír sonoramente. Kurt se ríe un poco, también, porque sabe lo mucho que Blaine odia a Miles y su exasperante tendencia a colgarse de Kurt cada vez que lo ve. Kurt se ríe y no dice nada sobre el hecho de que su trasero no ha sido lo único que ha puesto la balanza a su favor. No dice nada y le arrebata el cigarrillo en un movimiento rápido y le da una calada porque dar conocimiento de más es prácticamente armar al enemigo, y Blaine no es su enemigo, pero quién sabe. Se concentra en el cigarrillo y se da cuenta de que realmente no entiende la fascinación que tiene Blaine con esas cosas, solo es humo y tos, nada increíble –claro, él ha encontrado la suya en irritarlo un poco al terminar acabándole los cigarrillos sin que él pueda fumar ninguno–.

* * *

Hay algo sobre Kurt que tiene que saberse, tal como dijo, no siempre fue así. Cuando ingresó a noveno grado era un chiquillo listo y tímido que huía de los jugadores de futbol a diario y se escondía en el auditorio tanto para que nadie le encontrara como para tocar el piano que había allí.

Kurt no siempre fue el chico de cabello teñido, comentarios sarcásticos y una adicción a la goma de mascar.

Alguna vez, en su tiempo, fue un niño asustado intentando encajar de algún modo en algún lugar. Pero, por supuesto, cuando nadie quiere que encajes, la tarea se te hace algo difícil. Kurt nació siendo una persona diferente y nunca cambió. Tal vez estaba en su naturaleza, tal vez puedes leerlo en su ADN, Kurt no nació para ser como los demás. Tardó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que intentar cambiar era algo completamente inútil, no se borra lo que eres.

No se unió a los Skanks entonces, no, eso fue después, primero conoció a Mark.

Mark, un chico de último año, parte del ahora "grupo" al que pertenece Kurt que, si bien era abiertamente gay –igual que Kurt– no era igual de molestado. Mark, un chico que, por alguna razón, terminó interesándose en un tal Kurt Hummel.

Mark fue el primero en muchas cosas en la vida de Kurt. Primer beso, primera vez, primer novio y primera decepción, y en ese orden. Mark le enseñó a que no le importara lo que dijeran de él a la misma vez que le enseñó a beber alcohol sin marearse a los cinco segundos de haber siquiera olido el líquido. Mark le enseñó a levantar la cabeza y caminar sin miedo a la misma vez que lo llevaba a que se hiciera su primer tatuaje. Mark le enseñó muchísimas cosas, buenas y malas y lo integró a su grupo. Le sugirió que el rosa le quedaría bien y que un piercing en el labio no se vería nada mal. Kurt le creyó, por supuesto, y al final terminó como cualquier otra relación entre un niño de quince años y un joven de dieciocho puede terminar: "fue divertido, _pero_".

Kurt lo sabe, hay relaciones que no están destinadas a pasar del "fue divertido", como la que tuvo con Mark, como la que tiene con Blaine –excepto que ellos son conocidos solamente, ya saben–. Pero, por supuesto, no lo sabía a los quince años y nadie se molestó en decírselo tampoco. Pasó un tiempo arrastrando los pies, secándose las lágrimas y abrazándose a sí mismo cuando llegaba de la escuela. Pasó un tiempo lamentando todo lo que hizo y al final, se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir llorando por algo que no podía controlar. Aun no sabe cómo, no llegó un mensaje del cielo ni alguien le tomó de la mano y lo sacó de los lugares oscuros. Solo hubo un día en el que se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Solo hubo un día en el que pudo apreciar lo bueno que le dejó Mark e ignorar todo lo malo y lo que le arrebató. Solo hubo un día, un día en el que… dejó de importarle.

(O empezó a importarle algo más que solo una relación fallida, aun no está seguro.)

Las heridas no están cerradas, nunca se cierran, pero Kurt se ha asegurado de mantenerlas alejadas de las personas para que nadie pueda meter el dedo en ellas y abrirlas más de lo que ya están. Por eso Blaine y él solo son compañeros que se divierten y no amigos que están juntos y no amigos con privilegios y no amantes y no una pareja. Por eso él y cada otro niño solo con conocidos que pasan el rato, porque sus heridas aun están abiertas y Kurt debe protegerlas.

Porque tal vez duele porque importa y Kurt se jacta de decir que no le importa, pero igual cree que el agua del mar es azul así que, no es como si pudiese dar cátedra de lo que sabe y de lo que cree que sabe. Además, siempre que exista el _pero_, es mejor prevenir.

Pero eso no puede explicárselo a Blaine, porque hacerlo sería dejarle una ventana libre e invitarle a ser su amigo y acercarlo a sus heridas y no, gracias, pero no gracias.

* * *

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Blaine?—termina preguntando. Blaine ni siquiera se molesta en quitarle el cigarrillo, solo espera a que él se lo devuelva y arquea una ceja ante la pregunta, como esperando a que elabore—. Los chalecos de cuero, el cabello sin peinar, las constantes peleas, los cigarrillos, sentarte aquí cada día de cada año por los últimos dos años y medio—lo último lo dice imitando la voz de Blaine y logra sacarle otra sonrisa. Por un momento se pregunta por qué es que el chico se ríe y sonríe tanto con él y luego camina por la escuela como si quisiera arrancarle un brazo a alguien.

—Porque a veces la vida no es nada sin apariencias—es la respuesta de Blaine—. Tú dejaste de intentar ser como los demás para que te respetaran, yo hice lo opuesto—se encoje de hombros y lleva el cigarrillo a sus labios, como si dijera "eso es todo". Pero eso no es todo para alguien como Kurt, eso nunca sería todo para alguien como Kurt.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunta, Blaine baja el cigarrillo y se muerde los labios, como pensando y termina suspirando.

—Odio los chalecos de cuero, pero hacen que tenga cierto aspecto de maleante que aterra a todo el mundo. Si aterro a todo el mundo, nadie se mete conmigo. Peleo y molesto para que recuerden que se supone que soy… el malo, supongo y mientras lo recuerden estaré bien, porque nadie se mete con el malo. Y antes de que digas "el bueno", te diré que hay pocos o ningún bueno en McKinley. Realmente no sé cómo logré aterrar a todo el mundo, y seguramente debo agradecer a los rumores, pero, en síntesis, es eso. Lo demás, solo _es_, y mi cabello está perfectamente peinado, gracias.

Kurt le mira y frunce un poco el seño, sabe que hay algo más ahí, detrás de lo poco que le dice Blaine. Pero, de nuevo, él no le dijo todo tampoco así que no tiene derecho a protestar.

* * *

Hay algo sobre Blaine que debe saberse. Lo que dijo es cierto, hizo todo lo contrario a Kurt, no dejó de intentar, comenzó a intentar. La historia de Blaine es corta y sencilla, pero no por eso menos dolorosa, porque a él sí le importa, mucho.

(Y sabe que le importa, también.)

Blaine, en su tiempo, fue un chico alegre y cariñoso que amaba las corbatas de moño y las canciones de Katy Perry. Blaine, antes del cambio, fue un niño querido por sus padres y todos. Blaine, por mucho tiempo, fue un niño perfecto.

Pero dicen que la perfección no existe en este mundo, ¿no?

Pues tenían razón, no existe. Blaine una vez decidió sincerarse con el mundo y decirles "soy gay" y el mundo le dio la espalda. Y luego llegaron los insultos y la indiferencia y el "no eres suficiente", llegaron los golpes y los empujones. ¿Y qué, exactamente, es lo que haces cuando el mundo te golpea con más de lo que puedes soportar? Te retiras, obviamente. Solo un lunático se quedaría a pelear.

Sus padres lo transfirieron de escuela, "a donde nadie sepa", y no volvieron a dirigirle la mirada.

Blaine tenía quince años cuando el mundo le enseñó que no eres nada sin apariencias y que, a veces, para sobrevivir, es mejor esconderte. Blaine tenía quince años cuando decidió vestirse con camisas de cuero, dejar la gel en un lugar olvidado de su armario, guardar sus corbatas de moño en un rincón, cortarse el cabello un poco y actuar como actuaron todos los que le lastimaron en su otra escuela.

(Porque nunca, nunca, vio a alguien mirarles mal o lastimarlos y si nadie los lastimaba a ellos entonces tendría que actuar igual para que le dejaran igual, ¿no?)

No pasaron muchos días para que un tal Jacob Ben Israel divulgara en su blog que le habían expulsado de su antigua escuela por "golpear un jugador de futbol hasta el hartazgo". Era una mentira, obviamente, el chico se lo inventó cuando Blaine le miró mal el primer día –intentando ver si en realidad podía mantener a las personas alejadas de él con el miedo–. Pero al parecer todo el mundo creía en los rumores que propagaba el chico y los exageraban, también. Dos días luego, ya se hablaba de cómo había golpeado a tres chicos, pateado a un maestro y entrado en una fea pelea callejera.

Resulta que solo necesitó mirar mal a uno para que la escuela entera le temiera. Blaine aun no entiende por qué alguien le tendría miedo, pero agradece a sus dotes actorales y a las mentiras de Jacob Ben Israel el hecho de que pueda caminar por los pasillos de una escuela sin que alguien lo golpee.

No tendría que explicarle nada más a Kurt porque no hay nada más que explicar, se oculta tras esa apariencia y se protege al hacerlo. Simple.

Ahora bien, no le dice nada del dolor que le causa el saber que todos le odiarían si fuera quien es en realidad y que debe vivir una mentira para no tener que vivir un infierno en vida –la mentira es parecido al infierno, pero, al menos, en la mentira no termina en un hospital. Como cuando vivió en el infierno tiempo atrás–. Blaine no dice nada de cuando le falta el aire por las noches y cuando siente que está viendo a otra persona cuando se mira al espejo, no dice nada de ninguno de sus problemas, porque sacarlos al tema es hacerlos reales y están bien donde están. Escondidos donde pueden hacer daño, pero no uno mortal. No necesita sacarlos, gracias, pero no gracias.

* * *

— ¿Por qué te sientas aquí conmigo?—la voz de Kurt romperá el silencio luego de un largo momento, cuando se da cuenta de que no ha respondido esa parte de la pregunta. Blaine se acomoda un poco y frunce el seño, como si pensara.

—Porque quiero—es todo lo que dice, y Kurt habría preguntado por qué quiere si no fuera porque Blaine empieza a hablar de nuevo—. Hay ciertas personas que nos entienden hasta un nivel elemental, pueden gravitar alrededor de nosotros en paz, pero no de forma especial. Solo están ahí. Hay otras personas que alcanzan otro nivel, que entienden cuando deben callar y cuando hablar, cuando retirarse y cuando insistir, cuando esperar y cuando empujar. No gravitan alrededor de nosotros, gravitan _con_nosotros. Y todos deberían saber que no debes dejar de gravitar con esa persona una vez la encuentras. No me sentaría aquí contigo si fueras de las personas del primer grupo. Y sí, quizá solo somos "_conocidos que se divierten juntos_" porque esa es tu definición según tus parámetros, pero, según los míos, no somos solo eso. Por eso me siento aquí contigo cada día de cada año por los pasados dos años y medio, y me sentaría junto a ti un tiempo más si fuera posible.

Kurt no dice nada, porque no cree que haya persona en el mundo capaz de contestar a eso. Kurt no dice nada, solo se inclina y le besa y no con un beso como los otros que habían compartido que eran más en plan de deseo carnal y pasión del momento. Kurt le besa con suavidad, como si le recitara un poema, como si le contara una historia maravillosa o cantara silenciosamente. Kurt le besa como nunca había besado a alguien, porque con Mark todo fue demasiado rápido y "quiero aprender cosas" y todos los que le siguieron simplemente le siguieron. Kurt le besa y Blaine acuna su rostro entre sus manos y le besa de vuelta.

Y son conocidos que se divierten, sí. Y quizá no son amigos ni novios, en los términos de Kurt o tal vez también lo está confundiendo como con el azul del mar.

* * *

Ese día, cuando salen de la escuela, Kurt no va directo a su casa sino que va a la de Blaine. Ese día no pasan horas sentados uno junto al otro, hablando y compartiendo cigarrillos. Ese día Kurt sube a la habitación de Blaine y cierra la puerta.

No son amigos, no son amantes, no son pareja, pero _son_. No amigos ni amantes, quizá, pero sí algo. Algo importante, seguramente.

Ese día están juntos en todos los sentidos posibles, y Blaine confiesa en algún momento que jamás ha hecho algo así con otra persona. Kurt no dice que él sí, porque decirlo es hablar de Mark y no, no –o, al menos, no ahora– y no quiere distraerse con el pasado, pero el silencio habla por sí solo cuando Blaine Anderson es el receptor así que termina sin ser necesario.

Ese día Kurt se queda en la casa de Blaine hasta tarde, muy tarde. Ambos se quedan acostados en la cama mirándose, como si jamás se hubiesen visto en toda la vida o, tal vez, es que con el sexo logras ver a una persona de una manera más que no habías visto antes.

Kurt le sonríe y le desordena los rizos y Blaine solo le mira y se recuesta de él.

Ese día Blaine conoce a un Kurt amistoso y sonriente y Kurt conoce a un Blaine más pasivo y tranquilo. Ambos se preguntan si están mirando a la persona que hay realmente detrás del cabello rosa, los piercings, los chalecos y la mala actitud.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kurt no siente la necesidad de dejar claro que todo es por diversión y nada más. Y sospecha que es por el hecho de que él no cree que haya sido por diversión nada más.

Porque no son amigos, tampoco amantes, pero eso no quita que _sean_.

(¿Qué? Ninguno de los dos lo sabe, pero para eso están las horas, los días y los años. Para averiguarlo.)


	2. Drabble Adicional

**Título**: A los primeros encuentros...  
**Autor**: A Dalton's Warbler  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Pairing**: Blackbird y Nightbird (as Kurt y Blaine).

**Disclaimer: **Glee es de FOX y RIB. No gano nada por ésto, aparte de tener algo que hacer.

**Nota: **¿Recuerdan que hace mil años dije que escribiría algo más para este verse. Sí, a mí también se me olvidó.

▉ A los primeros encuentros... ▉

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí, Hummel?

Kurt entreabrió un ojo con pereza para encontrarse con nada más y menos que el idiota Anderson parado justo en frente de él. Se masajeó un poco la nuca mientras intentaba desperezarse, se había quedado dormido en las gradas de la escuela luego de decidir hacerle huelga a Will Schuester por haber intentado convencerlo de entrar al coro de la escuela. Había sido una siesta agradable y tranquila, libre de gritos, Skanks y Quinn Frabrays, pero, por supuesto, siempre debía llegar alguien a dañarle el día.

En este caso, el Anderson.

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, idiota?—preguntó de vuelta, el chico enarcó una de sus cejas y frunció los labios. Kurt terminó bufando porque, en serio, ahora alguien quería jugar a ganarle el puesto de rey del drama—. Estaba durmiendo. No todos somos gorilas robóticos creados para fastidiarles el día a los demás debido a sus terribles modales y sus pésimas introducciones, ¿sabías? Y esos que no lo son, necesitan dormir. Como yo, no como tú, tú eres el gorila robot.

— ¿Gorila robot, Hummel?—Anderson se ríe y Kurt necesita de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle a la garganta. Podría arrancarle la piel a tiras, pero no tiene ganas de maltratar sus uñas con tal desperdicio humano—. Creo que necesitas volver a dormir y regresar con un mejor insulto cuando hayas recuperado tus capacidades mentales. Eso claro, si alguna vez las tuviste.

O bueno, quizá sí tiene ganas de hacerlo.

—Que te jodan, Anderson—murmuró luego de bostezar. Debía darle la razón, había sido un insulto algo patético, pero debían darle crédito, medio cerebro continuaba dormido.

—Ya quisieran todos, incluyéndote—le giña un ojo y a Kurt casi se le cae la boca de lugar. ¿El chico en realidad es así de rápido en retrucar o es él el que está lento en atacar?

Le envía su más fiera mirada de odio esperando que capte el mensaje, se largue y le deje solo, pero, para su decepción, lo que logra es que termine sentándose a su lado. Le ve sacar un cigarrillo y ni siquiera se molesta en esconder su expresión de disgusto cuando lo enciende y le da una calada.

Kurt puede ser adicto a las gomas de mascar, pero esas cosas son simplemente repulsivas. Además, él no es ninguna chimenea.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—vuelve a preguntarle y Kurt entiende por qué tanto celo, todos en la escuela saben que ese es el lugar de Blaine _te pateo si me miras_ Anderson. Kurt lo sabía, también, pero le importaba poco o bien nada en lo absoluto.

—Schuester intentó convencerme de que me uniera a su coro, le dije que no, siguió insistiendo y decidí hacerle huelga a su clase. No lo quiero tras de mí leyendo su librito de _Las mil razones por las que tienes que unirte al coro_ así que lo evitaré hasta que se olvide de mí. Creo que tendré que esperar varios años, soy un suceso difícil de olvidar, después de todo.

Se encogió de hombros y se detuvo un momento cuando escuchó a Blaine reírse. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba sabiendo de su existencia, le había escuchado reír. Bueno, por supuesto que le había escuchado reír, pero no hablaba de reírse por burla sino reírse en serio.

No es que fuera el sonido más hermoso que existiera en el universo, pero tenía cierto encanto, debía admitirlo. Lo vio asentir y dar otra calada al cigarrillo mientras observaba las nubes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kurt tuvo que fruncir el seño un poco, ése no se parecía tanto al temible buscapleitos del que tanto hablaba Tara.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases?—le preguntó, más por solo preguntar que por que en realidad quisiera saber la respuesta.

— ¿Alguna vez me has visto entrar a clases?

—Buen punto—tuvo que darle la razón pues, la verdad, no había estudiante en McKinley que se saltara más clases que Blaine Anderson. Se acomodó en su lugar y le miró levantando una ceja—. Así que, ¿qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Porque eso no va a suceder, nadie obliga a Kurt Hummel a hacer algo, Anderson.

—Blaine—murmuró y Kurt teminó frunciendo el ceño porque, ¿qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Blaine—y oh, _oh_. Kurt no sabe si es solo él, pero el hecho de que pida que le llamen Blaine y no Anderson significa muchas cosas.

Como confianza, pero no hay manera de que eso sea lo que signifique porque, por favor, justo un día atrás se querían arrancar la garganta mutuamente. Como un "me agradas", pero eso era tonto y completamente imposible. Y los otros significados eran aún más improbables que esos dos.

Así que, ¿por qué el repentino cambio? ¿O es que no había razón y solo estaba complicándose más la vida?

—Oh, ya. Kurt—dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo. Suponía que era lo justo, Anderson… No, _Blaine_ le había dicho su nombre y él debía contestar con el suyo.

—Ya lo sé—fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Eso y una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de Blaine.

—Genial.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento. Kurt volvió a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse para retomar su siesta porque todo lo que hacía Blaine era fumar a su lado como si fuese la persona más tranquila del mundo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Blaine se aclaró la garganta y Kurt abrió los ojos para dejarle saber que estaba siendo escuchado.

—Por si acaso, no quiero que te vayas. Resulta que eres un poco entretenido.

Deberían darle un premio por la rapidez en la que su expresión pasó de una tranquila a una enojada. ¿Entretenido? Kurt Hummel no era el payaso personal de nadie.

—Blanderson, si quieres una comedia andante, te sugiero que busques a la Berry y a su séquito de payasos porque conmigo no vas a encontrar nada más que tus propios dientes rotos si vuelves a reírte de mí.

Blaine le observó por varios largos segundos y Kurt levantó una ceja, retándole. Al parecer eso fue lo único que necesitó para que Blaine echara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltase una sonora carcajada.

Kurt no tardó ni dos microsegundos en levantar la mano y pegarle en la parte trasera de la cabeza con fuerza. Sin embargo, solo consiguió que Blaine se echara hacia adelante y siguiera riéndose aún más alto.

Luego de un rato y de que Kurt gastara cinco de sus famosas miradas de diva en el otro, Blaine dejó de reírse y le miró con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Kurt, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que el león que solo ruge es en realidad un gatito disfrazado? Ruges mucho, pero no atacas, eso no es de leones—comentó, Kurt por su parte solo frunció aun más el seño.

—Oh, créeme Anderson, este _gatito_ sabe utilizar sus garras—tuvo especial cuidado en arrastrar la palabra gatito, él no era una bola de pelos. Sí, quizá no fuese un león tampoco, pero no era un gato inofensivo.

Blaine solo sonrió aun más.

—Te creo—finalizó, Kurt solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa petulante—. Sabes utilizar tus largas y muy estilizadas uñas, lo sé. Quizá tenga que retomar la lucha verbal cuando tu cerebro esté completamente despierto para decidir si haces daño con ellas, pero me agradas.

Kurt rodó los ojos y volvió a recostarse para retomar su siesta.

—Sigues pareciéndome un idiota. Aunque, para apiadarme de ti, diré que me agrada tu trasero.

Escuchó a Blaine reírse de nuevo y sonrió. Bien, quizá le agradaba un _poco_.


End file.
